


COMPLIMENT

by HoneyNeechan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: Donatello forgot a promise made to the reader, will he be able to make it up with them? Maybe with some compliments...
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	COMPLIMENT

**Author's Note:**

> Apologize in advance for my not so perfect English XD  
> Hope you like it Darlings.  
> Kisses

\- You're so cute you know? -  
\- (Y/N) , stop -  
\- But you're so sweet! -  
\- Quit it -  
\- Whyyyy? -  
\- Because I've said so, now stop! -.  
It was now half an hour that Donatello and (Y/N) had been continuing in that exchange of jokes.  
He was busy repairing Metalhead, which after their last fight against the Kraang had received numerous damages, while (Y/N) was trying in every way to divert his attention towards them, eager to spend time with him, possibly curled up on the bed also in the hope of making Donnie recover a good deal of backward sleep.  
\- Come on DeeDee. You can take care of that later -  
\- No way (Y/N). I have to repair it now that I have all the concentration and the time necessary -  
\- But a genius like you can do that any time. You're too smart, even if you take a small break, it will not be a problem for you -, they insisted, continuing in their attempt to convince him through the "Compliment Tecnique".  
Usually it worked: receiving compliments was the ninja's kriptonite, he could make him go from total embarrassment or be able to inflate his ego enough to distract him to convince him to do what they wanted.  
But that day Donnie was completely insensitive to their words.  
\- I'm sorry (Y/N), but I really need to concentrate right now. Now leave please, I don't want any other distraction -.  
(Y/N) snorted resignedly and also a little annoyed by the fact that they have failed, but decided to respect the young man's request and left, joining the others in the common area.  
\- Any luck? Raphael asked when (Y/N) sat down on the sofa next to them.  
They shook their head in a negative sign emitting yet another annoyed puff.  
\- He has been closed in his lab for almost 2 days now. He still repeats that after repeared Metalhead he will get out from there and that for now he doesn't want to take any breaks to not lose the rhythm -.  
\- Yeah, he does that every time -, Mikey replied joining them with a huge bowl of popcorn in his hand, ready to enjoy the movie that Leonardo was choosing.  
Master Splinter also arrived and putting his hand on (Y/N) shoulder he tried to console them: - Do not worry my dear. Donatello has his limits too. When he will get tired enough he will come out from the laboratory -  
\- I know Master Splinter. I'm just worried and ... I miss him actually -.  
The rat smiled at them sympathetically, renewing his invitation not to worry and be patient, before returning to his room to continue his meditations.  
(Y/N) had to have patience and also a lot, since another 3 days passed before the young mutant peeked out from his laboratory again. At that moment (Y/N) was in the kitchen preparing lunch with Mickey and they couldn't move from the stove if they didn't want to burn something (and if they didn't want Michelangelo to contaminate the food with some "particular" ingredient), so they just waited for when he would come to see them.  
Too bad that Donatello, with a satisfied smile on his face, gave first priority to bragging with his 2 brothers gathered in the common area of the new invention just created.  
\- Wait a second Donnie. We thought that you were working on repearing Methalhead -, interrupted Leonardo.  
\- What? Nah, I've already done that like 2 days ago! Since I had some spare time I've worked on this other project that I really want to show you! -  
\- Are you sure thet you don't have anything else to do? You seem to be forgetting something. Important - Leo insisted, glancing at the kitchen where he knew (Y/N) were. Who knows if they were listening to them ...  
\- Leo what are you talking about? -  
\- Ya sure ya're not forgettin' someone? - Raphael intervened, seeing that his brother did not understand what, or rather, who they were talking about, pointing to the kitchen with his finger, - Ya promised at someone that ya'll spend sometimes together once done with yar little robot -.  
Donnie's expression became even more confused as he followed the indicated direction with his eyes ... crossing the cold gaze of (Y/N) who stared at him from the kitchen door with Michelangelo.  
\- Hi babe ... -, he greeted them uncertainly, realizing that he was in trouble: he had promised them that after the Metalhead repair they would be together, but he had completely forgotten!  
(Y/N) ignored him, too angry to even speak; they merely announced that lunch was ready before going to lock in their room, declaring that they were not hungry.  
The turtle tried to follow them, but was blocked by Michelangelo who stood in front of him with an equally annoyed expression on his face: - It's better if you leave them alone Donnie. They're really upset and almost threw the spoon against the wall when they heard that you had forgotten the promise. I remind you that (Y/N) has a good aim and a wide choice of objects in his room, so it is better if they calm down for now -.  
Donatello seemed to hesitate, but eventually chose to follow the advice of his younger brother.  
The whole day went by without (Y/N) showing up and as the hours passed Donatello's nervousness increased.  
His will not to disturb them held up until dinner time when, unable to bear beyond the tension, he went to their room with the excuse of warning them that they would soon be at the table.  
\- (Y/N)? Um ... I just wanted to advise you that in 10 minutes we will be ready for dinner -, he announced once he got access to their room; they stood in the center of the bed, sitting cross-legged with a book on their knees and made clear that she received the message with a slight nod of the head, without diverting attention from reading.

Donnie looked around nervously, shifting his body weight from one foot to the other as he searched for the right words to say to try to apologize.  
\- (Y/N) listen ... Ah ... About before ... -  
\- I don't want to talk about it -  
\- Yeah but ... I just wanted to tell ... -  
\- Tell me that you're sorry to have forget a promise that you made me but that you did not accomplished to keep ?? -.  
For every word that they pronounced their voice rose in volume, while theirr eyes were fixed on those of the other, revealing a slight redness due to tears.  
Donatello dared not reply, too sad and surprised by that sudden attitude: (Y/N) had never raised their voice to anyone, even when they were angry, they limited themself to launching poisonous phrases at the address of the victim who was promptly silenced by their words .  
It was the first time they have screamed and it was the very first time that Donnie had seen them cry.  
\- (Y/N) please! This time I'm really really really sorry! I know I screwed up but ... You know my work ... -, he tried to justify himself, but they stopped him again with a gesture of the hand.  
\- I know how much your work is important for you. That's why I never objected to your locking yourself up even for days in that laboratory. I know how much you do for everyone here and I respect that. That's also why I've always had patience with you when you couldn't pay attention to me because I knew how tired you were after putting body and soul into your projects. But this time -, they stopped for a few seconds while their breath broke and some tears began to run down their cheeks, - But this time, unlike the others, despite having admitted yourself that you have finally finished and have some free time you forgot about me again, despite promising me! Shouldn't a ninja always keep his word? -.  
Donatello lowered his head in a guilty way, realizing that he had hurt their feelings and approaching them, sitting on the sheets next to them taking their hand in his: - (Y/N), babe, I'm really sorry to have forget my promise, I didn ' t mean it. Do you think you can forgive me? Just for this time? I will make it up for you next time, I promise! -.  
(Y/N) looked up to meet their companion's; he was smiling hopefully at them and he seemed truly sorry for what he had done. They trusted and knew Donatello enough to know that if they really needed him, he would leave whatever he was doing to help them, even if it were the invention of the century.  
-... Ok, I forgive you -  
\- Really ?? -  
\- Yeah. But this is the last time, keep that in mind -  
\- I will -, Donnie laughed, pulling her closer to hug her ... but (Y/N) stopped him by pushing him slightly with their hand placed on his plastron.  
\- Hey what ... -  
\- Did you really think it was that easy? -, they smiled slyly - I forgave you yes, but that doesn't mean I'm not angry yet. It will take you more than a hug to make me change my mood - they added, going to settle better on the bed cushions with his arms crossed behind their head.  
The young mutant looked at them in confusion before figuring out what they meant.  
\- Oh? So that's how you wanna play uh? -, he said, returning their smile and approaching again, - Ok let's see ... What can make you feel better my darling? Any hint that you can give me? -, he asked, placing his hand on their belly and starting to draw slow circles on their   
t-shirt; he had discovered a few days ago that (Y/N) not only was ticklish, but that they also liked him to do it. Laughing helped them a lot with their mild accumulated stress problems.  
Donatello for his turn had discovered that he had a lot of fun in their unusual activity, especially because he found their expressions absolutely adorable when they laughed, so he didn't mind at all supporting them when they wanted to play.  
He began drawing circles faster and faster with his fingers, smiling satisfied seeing that (Y/N) was already beginning to be unable to hold back their laughter; the belly was one of their sensitive spots, a simple poke here and there was enough to make them losing all their composure.  
\- Well baby? How can I ever make my beautiful/handsome S/O forgive me and give me a kiss? -.  
\- Hohohohoww did yohohouhuhu ju-just cahahahallehehehdd mehehehehe? -, they asked in laughter, giving up keeping their hands behind their head and grabbing a pillow to hold it in their arms to try to distract themself from that ticklish sensation. They loved it of course, but still their skin was so damn sensitive!  
\- I called you "beautiful"/"handsome", babe. Why, is it not true that you are the most charming person in the world? -, he replied, then raising their shirt a little to be able to tickle them better, quickly moving his fingers from their stomach to their hips and ribs, making their laugh increase in volume and ripping off some sudden screams.  
\- By the way, you always tell me a lot of compliments so I thought it was good for me to reciprocate this kindness -, he added, then bringing his head close to their belly and starting to cover it with small and fast kisses, knowing how much this it would drive them crazy (in a good way of course).  
\- NOHOHOH !!! DOHOHOHONNIHHEHEHEH !!! NOHOHO KIHIHISSIHIHING !!! -.  
\- But why not? -  
\- IT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHSS TOHOHOH MUHUHUHUCH !! -.  
\- I'm sorry babe, but I just can't stop right now. I have just to kiss * kiss * this * kiss * cute * kiss * beautiful * kiss * amazing * kiss * sensitive * kiss * ticklish * kiss * little * kiss * belly of yours! * kiss kiss kiss * -.  
Every word corresponded to a kiss and to every kiss Donatello gave, (Y/N) melted and blushed more and more.  
They would never have believed that one day their young partner would use, although in a very particular way, the "Technique Compliment" against her!  
They could have gone on like this for hours, but were interrupted by a rather persistent knock on the room's door.  
\- If ya two lovebirds have finished, we're waiting for ya to have dinner! So quit it and come down to eat! -  
\- Raph! Can you try to be more gentle? They are in looove ~ -  
\- Shut up Mikey! -  
(Y/N) and Donnie looked at each other, smiling with embarrassment after the words of his brothers and decided that the time for the games was actually over.  
\- Come on handsome, let's go to dinner - said (Y/N), kissing him quickly on the lips and preceding him towards the door.  
\- As my stunning S/O desire -.


End file.
